Conventionally, identifying and presenting additional items on a web page, where the additional items are associated with a base item already displayed on the web page is a very time consuming effort. In some cases, a user must locate the additional items on their own. In other cases, the website must correlate an additional item with the base item. In addition, presenting the additional items require the website to reprogram their layout every time the website makes a change. Thus, integration of additional items can require large amounts of programming on the website. Embodiments of the disclosure herein address these and other problems, individually and collectively.